


Resident Daddy and the Poor Baby Boi

by jungcockstae



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: Calvin is a baby boy, Jeremy is a daddy, M/M, We're nasty, this is gonna get nasty, we ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungcockstae/pseuds/jungcockstae
Summary: There are these two Asian guys we ship at school and we're horrible friends <3





	Resident Daddy and the Poor Baby Boi

Jeremy grabbing Calvin by his hair and pulling him into the bathrooms, hard as fuck and needy for his boy toy. Calvin dropping to his knees, mouth watering, eyes wide and blown. Getting hard feeling the buckle of Jeremy’s belt tap softly against his cheeks.  
Palming Jeremy through his boxers. Looking up to his face with his doe eyes, silently asking for permission to suck his cock like the needy whore he is.  
Jeremy looking down at Calvin hands still tugging at his hair. Calvin pulls down his boxers, nuzzling Jeremy’s vline. He runs his fingers along Jeremy’s cock, hearing his breath hitch.  
Jeremy lets go of Calvin’s hair to hold his chin, opening Calvin’s mouth and sliding his cock in, feeling Calvin’s lips stretch against him and watching tears well up in Calvin’s doe eyes. Feeling Calvin’s whines when Jeremy keeps going, sliding down his throat.  
Calvin moaning around Jeremy’s cock, vibrations sending sparks up Jeremy’s spine. He thrusts further into Calvin’s mouth, causing him to choke, eyes rolling back into his head as he starts moving his mouth up and down Jeremy’s aching cock.  
It feels so good, cold tiles against his knees, Jeremy’s moans and pants filling the silent room.  
“You’re such a slut.”  
Daddy growls, watching tears roll down Calvin’s pretty face. He pulls his cock out of Calvin’s mouth and turns to push him against the wall, leaving him trapped with no possible freedom.  
Jeremy almost going wild, hearing Calvin’s needy whines. Fucking into Calvin’s mouth, his eyes rolling back after seeing Calvin’s roll back, to softly swallow around Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy’s grip on Calvin’s hair tightening, a growl threatening to leave him. Calvin moans and choked sobs vibrating against his cock, almost making him weak.  
Calvin’s head hitting the wall whenever Jeremy thrusts in. Calvin’s own cock growing hard, making him uncomfortable in his jeans. He reaches one hand down to stroke his cock through the layers of clothing, needy for just a little bit of relief. Jeremy notices how needy Calvin is, how he’s rubbing the bulge in his pants and whining around his cock. But he’s not done with his little slut yet.  
He stops thrusting, letting his cock warm in Calvin’s mouth, wiping his tears away. Watching Calvin’s eyes blink open, willing away the tears. Jeremy pulls out to take off Calvin’s top, running his fingers along the side of Calvin’s neck, watching his slut tilt his head, exposing his neck for his daddy.  
It’s like a switch was flicked, Jeremy’s stance changing.  
He puts down the lid of the toilet and sits on top of it, patting his lap. Calvin crawls over, despite the dirty floor.  
Anything for daddy.  
Jeremy pulls him up to stand, hands quickly ridding Calvin of his pants and boxers. As if knowing what his daddy wanted, Calvin sat down, straddling Jeremy.  
“Look at you, being all soft and pretty just for me.”  
He traced his fingers down Calvin’s chest, stopping only to play with his bellybutton, feeling Calvin shudder against. Pulling Calvin closer, Jeremy dropped his head, letting his breath fan across one of Calvin’s sensitive nipples.  
Tongue softly flicking against his nipple, Calvin’s grip on Jeremy’s forearm tightens. Jeremy’s arms pressed Calvin closer, warm mouth softly sucking.  
He drags his teeth across his nipple, muffled moans coming across his ears.  
Calvin starts grinding against the fucker cause why the fuck not, he’s gay and being tortured by a beautiful man's tongue Jeremy, earning a bite, his nipple between the older’s teeth, being dragged out a little.  
He whimpered, tears resurfacing.  
“F-fuck, please- Please fuck m-me..”  
Jeremy smirked up at Calvin.  
“What was that, slut?”  
Calvin glanced to the side, cheeks burning but still shameless.  
“Fuck me, daddy”


End file.
